Unspoken
by NightStalker933
Summary: Logan always follows in Hesh's footsteps. she'll always have his back and he'll have hers. Until the day she meets the Ghosts and one choice drastically changes her life. She must go through missions and everyday struggles like eating and crushing without anyone knowing she's actually a girl. Especially Keegan. Fem!Logan. Logan/Keegan
1. Prologue

Unspoken Chapter 1

Prologue

I should've told the truth. If I had, maybe they'd save me. Maybe they'd care. But I lied and they hate me. They gave me to them. They didn't even try to help.

My father always spoke of a group of men so skilled, 14 of them took down an army of 600, leaving only one alive.

They were called Ghosts. They were experts of stealth and speed. To me, it seemed like they crawled straight out of a fairy tale. Men that powerful couldn't possibly exist. I told my dad that once. He just laughed. Yet I still idolized them. They were everything that I wanted to be. Smart, strong, stealthy, cunning, quick... brave.

David and I... We never believed him when he spoke of these men. But Dad was so sure, it had made me second guess my opinion more than once.

I doubted him until the day David and I met them in No Man's Land.

The day I met Keegan.

My name is Logan Walker and I am 27 years old. I have an older brother named David, but I call him Hesh. He's 28. Our mom died when I was young, so my dad, Elias, raised both of us. We lived in a big hose in San Diego where it was sunny every day and I could hike and camp whenever I wanted. But our lives weren't exactly glamorous. Our dad trained us as warriors. Hesh and I never complained though, we loved it when Dad showed us new stuff and I found myself looking forward to the challenges. Primarily because of the look my dad gave me when I did something right.

Even though my dad raised me into this life, I don't think he really wanted me to join the military. I was his youngest and his only daughter. I knew how my dad felt about me joining up but I did it anyway. Something about the military always appealed to me. There were countless things that appealed to me. The action, the thrill, the way you get to see on the front lines exactly how everything you're doing affects every single person back home... I loved it. There were millions of jobs out there, hundreds that involve helping people, but only one that gives you such an incredible adrenaline rush. And I have been injured but what soldier hasn't? And I'm not gonna lie, I have felt the true meaning of terror. True, there are times when I regret signing up, but I haven't backed out. I don't think I ever will. I honestly couldn't see myself doing anything else. Being anywhere else but the front lines.

I joined the day I turned 18, a year behind Hesh and a year after ODIN. 9 years later, I found myself doing things even I couldn't believe. In No Man's Land, fighting for a position I was lying to get. That day.

The day I tricked them all into thinking I was a guy. After all, would you want a girl in your elite task force? Well, I guess that's unfair. It's not that women are burdens on teams, but of you lead a team full of the best soldiers in history, would you want a female that you don't know tagging along and possibly ruining your reputation? I didn't think so.

They believed me too. Merrick once questioned why I hadn't taken off my black mask but with a quick confirming glance at me, Hesh easily lied saying it was because of personal reasons. Trust issues at shit. Well, I guess he didn't really lie. He just didn't tell the whole truth and that was fine with me. What the Ghosts didn't know wouldn't kill them.

I kept my secret hidden and I hid it well. I wanted, my god did I want to. But I couldn't. I couldn't do it. I couldn't lose everything I'd worked for.

Looking back at it now, I should've told them. Despite what might've happened if I had, it would've been a lesser price than one we've paid because I lied. Because other people knew. And that information could be fatal when in the wrong hands.

I would've told them the truth had I known that the Federation world figure it out first.

**So this is a new idea. This will most likely be my main focus for a while so I should have another chapter up next week at the latest:) R & R**


	2. Ghost Stories

"He expressed warnings to others of a force so menacing and unbeatable, it could only be described as supernatural. He called them...'Ghosts'." I stared at my Dad as he told the story. I'd heard the story before, of course, but that doesnt mean that I got tired of it. I loved listening to the way his voice would get just a bit softer at certain points andbhow his eyes lit up with something that looked like pride as he told us of their victory and the fear that the Ghosts had instilled in the enemy. It was almost as if he'd been there, but I knew that was impossible. Dad doesn't keep secrets from us.

"And this really happened?" I could hear the disbelief in my brother's voice. His name is David but everbody calls him Hesh. His dark hair combined with his pine green eyes and considerable height, David always had a girl chasing him, though he has quite a reputation of turning them down. A lot of people will look at him and automatically peg him as a player, but he is actually the opposite. He has always stuck up for me and even though I am younger, he doesn't treat me like a child.

"So the legend goes." My Dad was smiling. He was aware of the fact that Hesh doesn't believe it and that I myself see it as nothing more than a fairy tale, but it doesn't stop him fron telling it. I'm glad it doesn't because over the years, I have found myself looking forward to the stories, always wondering when he would tell it again.

"Come on, dad. You don't honestly believe that story is true?" Hesh questioned. He was always a bit less concerned about what he was saying than I was. More often than not, it got him in shit.

"Yeah. I do. C'mon, let's head back to the house." Dad turned and began along the path that would take us back to our house. Except Hesh didn't follow, not immediately. He turned his gaze towards me and I saw all of the questions in them. I think that this was when he first started questioning his opinion. When he started wondering if Ghosts were real.

"Let's go." Dad's voice startled me, forcing me to break eye contact with Hesh. "Shake a leg." Dad turned again and continued walked up the hill, but this time, Hesh and I both followed. We had only taken a few steps when a small tremor shook the ground beneath our feet.

"Woah, little tremor there." Hesh spoke, steadying himself. After living here your whole life, you get used the tremors.

"Those things used to freak the hell out of your mother." Dad laughed, apparently thinling the same thing I was. It comes with the territory. The ground rumbled again.

"Another one?" I finally speak up, curious as to why we'd have two tremors so close together. Hesh turns his head slightly, looking at me, probably surprised that I spoke at all. Not much of a talker.

"We'll get a couple more of 'em before everything settles down." Dad replied easily. The next observation came from Hesh when he stated that the wind was starting to pick up, too. Not three seconds after those words left his mouth, another tremor hit and knocked down a tree in front of us. Dad picked up his pace then.

"Dad?" Hesh asked, worried.

"Let's just get to the house. Make sure nothing got damaged." We all jumped over the fallen tree easily and jogged the rest of the way up the hill. Nothing coud have prepared me for what I would see at the top of the hill.

Smoke came in thick clouds from the debris of exploded buildings while the buildings themselves were in flames. Several people were running, trying to get away and wondering what the hell was going on. Including us.

"Dad what's happening?!" Hesh shouted over the chaos.

"ODIN! It's ODIN! To the house, kids! Now!" We continue running in the direction of our house when Dad almost gets run over ny a truck.

"Careful!" Hesh warns and I feel like its directed just as much at me as it is at Dad.

"It's not an earthquake!" Dad yells, ignoring Hesh's comment.

"What are you talking about?!" Hesh shouted again, voicing my own thoughts.

"You kids get to the house and stay there! I'm going for the truck!" Dad ignores Hesh yet again, but at the present moment, Hesh didnt care. Instead, he tried to argue with him. I sighed knowing it would be useless. It turned out that I was right when Dad spoke a firm, "Just do it, son!" before turning and running to get the truck.

"C'mon, Logan!" Hesh shouted, following Dad's orders. Now alone, we both sprinted towards our home.

"What the hell is going on?!" Heshasked nonody in particular. "This way, Logan! Climb over! It's not safe out here!" It turns out that he was right this time when a shit ton of debris fell in my direction.

"Get inside!" My brother grabs the collar of my jacket and pulls me inside. I was thankful for the break because my lungs were burning. Because of the running or the smoke or because I was on the verge of a panic attack, I didnt know, but then again I didnt care.

"What the hell was dad talking about?! What's ODIN?! Come on!" Hesh demanded, as if I knew anything more than he did. I decided to let it go as we continued to walk through the house. Debris fell around us and the terrifying vision of the house collapsing on us filled my head.

"This place isn't going to take much more of that. We're not gonna die here! come on!" Hesh runs to the back door and attempts to open it but to no avail. "It's jammed! Help me out!" I run to him and lean against the other door, waiting for Hesh's count.

"Okay! Three, two, one, push!" I pushed when he told me to, and the door broke free. Hesh and I stumble but quickly regain our balance and jump down the stairs. Wjeb je hit tje pavement, another explosion rocks the earth, splitting the concrete.

"Come on! Dad said he was going for the truck! We have to find him!" Hesh demanded, frantically. We sprinted down the street, evading the deep almost trench like cracks in the pavement while Hesh warned me to be careful.

"Keep running, we can get through this!" Somehow, Hesh's words gave me more hope. I pushed myself a bit harder, ran a bit faster and found myself right beside Hesh. "Good job, baby sister." He smiles for a split second bit then its gone, wiped away by the reality of the situation.

"Through that house!" Hesh orders, and I comply, running into the destroyed house. Running upstairs, it soons becomes clear that the only way to get out is if we jump onto the next roof. As a person who is a bit afraid of heights, I wasnt to keen on that idea.

"We gotta jump!" I winced at Hesh's words and watched him jump onto the next roof. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to jump onto the roof. As luck would have it, the fucking roof underneath the weight of us both and we falls through into the house.

Hesh recovers before I do. When my vision clears a bit, Hesh is already on his way upstairs.

"Run upstairs, we have to get above ground! Just keep running!" We make out back to the road and after all of the jumping that I've done today, I swore that if I made it out of this, that I would never jump again. I tripped on something, which is probably the reason that Hesh noticed the blast before I did. "Look out!" Hesh warned loudly. But it was too late. We were still up close to the blast and I was thrown pretty far. Can I just say: ow?

"Logan?!" I heard Hesh shout my name. He sounded pretty scared and worried. I tried to reply but everything was spinning. I coughed as Hesh helped me up. My vision was blurry, but I could still make out my Dad coming up next to me and grabbing my other arm while asking Hesh if we were alright. Once he confirmed that we were, Dad seemed to loose up a bit.

"Get in the truck, kids! Get her in the truck! Get her in now! We got to get out of here!" Dad ran to the driver side door while Hesh lifted me into the bed of the truck.

"You're gonna be alright, sweetheart." Dad told me before getting into the truck himself.

As we drove away from the destruction, I couldn't help but feel like this...was only the beginning.

**I am so sorry for the ungodly amount of errors that this probably contains as I am writing it on my phone. Luh ya;) R&R**


	3. Brave New World

*The Federation's rise to power had started years ago. When the great energy-producing deserts were destroyed, the world powers that depended on them collapsed. And in their wake, the Federation began to rise. The Federation united all of South America under one banner, and devoured everything in its path as it moved relentlessly to the north. After turning ODIN against us, the Federation stood on the doorstep of America, poised for the kill. They thought we were weak, crippled; prey waiting to be taken. We fought hard and we fought well. We fought them to a bloody stalemate. And here, just beyond the craters of "No Man's Land", we find ourselves in a defensive war against a more powerful enemy.*

"Viking Six, you there? Hesh? Logan?" I heard a voice over my comm in the distance.

"Copy, yeah, we're here. Go ahead." Hesh's voice was the next thing I heard, along with a steady thud of something landing repeatedly.

"Reports are coming in. Dallas got overrun last night. Command wants another sweep of The Wall ASAP." The previous voice, which I'd identified as Private Roper, informed Hesh. I was amazed that I could tell who was speaking since I had yet to wake from my slumber.

"Ah, shit. Any survivors?" I could hear the sadness in my older brothers voice and I found myself becoming more alert as I wauted for Pvt. Roper's reply. When he did, it was as expected.

"Negative." That short reply somehow commanded my brain to fully awake and my eyes to open. In the dimly lit space, I realized that the thudding noise was Hesh bouncing a green tennis ball against the wall while our dog, Riley (cutest damn dog ever, just saying), jumped back and forth following it. He seemed pretty content, really. Well, as content as you can be in a war zone. Hesh turned his slightly and took notice of me. His gaze wasn't on me for long since as soon as he noticed my open eyes, he turned his attention back to Riley.

"Sorry I didn't wake you." My brother spoke while bouncing the ball. "Thought you could use the sleep."

"Its alright. Thanks, Hesh." I quietly uttered. Over the years, you'd think that being in the military and all, I'd begin to speak on a more regular basis. Truth is, I talk even less. Dad always says that when I do speak, it's both a blessing and a curse. That may have something to do with the fact that I'm crazy as hell, but I don't know.

A loud bang has meme completely alert with my hand on my sidearm. Seems I'm not the only one, as Riley instantly forgets about his little game with Hesh and turns towards the doorway and growls. Hesh is quick to silence him since Riley growling could be a very clear indication to Federation soldiers that we were there. Once he's quieted down, Hesh turns to me.

"Hey, Riley's got something. Grab your gear, let's move." As Hesh begins to stand, I move my hand from my sidearm to my Honey Badger and stand. My brother nods to me and we both turn to follow our dog. Hesh follows directly behind Riley and I'm behind him. I shift ny eyesight from side to side, checking for any type of hostile activity. My boots barely make any noise against the hard ground; just a faint tap-tap-tap. So far we've come up completely empty. Hesh turns around slightly to look at me and I know it's time for me to be silent again. I smile at him in understanding.

"Team Two, are you near our position?" He questions over the comms.

"Negative. We're outside. You boys got something?" I grit my teeth at the inquiry, but I don't dare say a word. It may make me uncomfortable but it doesn't make me reckless.

"Riley does. We're checkin' it now."

"Roger. We'll secure the exit. Two-One out." The comms went silent We continued on our way until we reached another room that was seperated by a large white sheet. I paused behind Hesh while he cut open the sheet. I kept my weapon ready and covered him, wondering why this seemed to be routine. As kids we would run courses and Hesh almost always took point. Of course, I didn't mind. I was always right behind Hesh. I'd follow him anywhere. Hesh told me to file him in and we found the auditorium empty.

"Cover me." Hesh told me. 'Like I need to be told.' He called for Riley to continue and found myself wondering where we would be without him. Riley's saved us so many times.

Hesh began ascending the stairs and soon confirmed that the area was clear. I started to climb through the old rubble and, me being me, tripped on an broken piece of cement and almost fell. The sudden movement caused both my brother and Riley to spin around. When Hesh realized what just happened, he struggle to contain his laughter. His face contorted in concentration and I scowled. My cheeks were on fire as I gave him the finger. He just shook his head and motioned for me to continue. We were still smiling when we reached the next site and heard it. A noise similar to the one before.

"That's close. Take the door on the right." I did as I was told and let out a small giggle when I realized that it culprits were a couple of deer. Startled by my sudden entrance, they ran off while Riley barked viciously. I looked over at Hesh to discover that he was smiling, too. "Guess Riley was getting hungry. You don't want to eat anything out here, boy. Let's head back and get you some real food." I rubbed Riley's head and he leaned into my touch. I grinned at the memory of a puppy always fucking up our shit. At least until we trained him. Out comms crackled to life.

"Six-one, sitrep?"

"Just some local wildlife. We're good." He smiled at me. It was times like these that I truly enjoyed my job. For a split second, we weren't working, we weren't soldiers. We were two sibling joking around. To be honest, I missed that.

"Check. We're moving up to RP "Silver", copy?"

"Yeah, we'll join you. Meet us at the Wall. We're on our way out." I internally groaned. Federation will almost definitely be there.

"Rog'." We both began climbing the stairs and came out downtown, right next to the wall. Now, I'm not going to sugar coat it for you: the thing looks like hell. Hesh saw it too. It was still standing though.

It didn't take long to find Two-One. They were only standing a few feet away. There must've been some knew people because some greeted me by name while others just have wary glances.

"Yo." I shook my head at my brother's words.

"Sergeant."

"Your area secure?" 'Please be secure, please be secure...'

"Just about. Need to sweep this side of the wall and we're good." 'Fuck! Of course.' Sweeping the Wall is one of my last favorite tasks right next to bathroom cleaning. It's boring and the Federation are always so goddamn persistent.

"We'll take the left side, should go quick. Regroup at the gas station."

"You got it." They turn to leave and so do we.

"You're welcome."

"Hey," Hesh warns. "Remember, you may not like it but it's still your job." I nod, my cheeks burning, thanking God for my mask hiding my blush. A small tremor forces Hesh to turn his attention on Riley, attempting to calm him as he whimpers. Faintly, I can hear radio chatter. Pausing, I look to my left and see that Hesh must've heard the same.

"You hear that? Someone's out there. Wait for Riley. If he attacks the target, shoot to kill."

"No problem." I confirm. Hesh smiles and the attack begins.

"Drop these guys! Riley, go!" Riley bolted into action, attacking enemy after enemy. We didn't let any of them get close to us, so compared to other fights, this one was child's play.

"Riley, stay! Fed recon, again. That's five this month, already. Two-One, we just engaged another Federation recon team. Meet us at "Overwatch", we need to regroup now."

"Check. We're on our way."

"Why the hell do we always get the shitty part of the Wall?" I questioned. I expected Hesh to scold me again but instead he just chuckled and let it slide. 'It's because he knows it's true.'

"Riley, here." Riley comes to stand between Hesh and I. I reach down and scratch between his ears briefly.

"Holy shit." I lift my hand from Riley's head and look in the direction that everyone else is. My jaw drops. Federation are executing civilians.

"Este país caerá tan fácil como su gente." I gasp, suddenly thankful i bothered to learn Spanish. 'This country will fall as easy as its people.' I gripped my gun tighter.

"Come on! They're executing civvies! Move in, move in! Riley, go!" At the order, I burst into action, firing at anyone with a Federation uniform. There are Federation seemingly in every direction. I soon find myself out of ammo and as I move to reload, a seering pain shoots through my left thigh and I feel a warm liquid running down my leg at an alarming rate. I grit my teeth and shoot the soldier, officially clearing the area.

"This way. Riley, come." Hesh stops next to me and give me a look of concern and looks at my leg.

"I'm fine, Heshy." I mutter softly. Truthfully, my head was beginning to pound and my vision began to blur. I shook my head and walked beside Riley.

"All available units, we have a Federation contact at the wall! We need back up, now! Repeat, we are under attack!" 'Fucking hell.'

"We've got you lima charlie! Pop smoke, we're headed to you!"

"Roger that! Popping green smoke in our position!" We begin to pick up our pace but every step sends a new wave of blood down my leg and pushes me closer to screaming.

"Push to the Wall! C'mon boy!" This assault is worse than the last. I ran from cover to cover. Cars, cement blocks.. whatever was there. I helped as much as I could, but thankfully, another seemed to notice that I was slowing down and helped to cover me. At the speed of the blood flow, I was kind of worried that I'd grazed an artery.

"Riley, here! That's friendlies at the green smoke!" Finally getting the chance, we push up to regroup at the green smoke. For the second time today, I'd thought we were finished until I heard Ramsay's next words.

"More birds inbound!"

"Logan! Grab a launcher! Take care of the birds, we'll cover you!" I quickly jogged/waddled over to the launcher and picked it up. I could hear Riley baking aggressively and I took a second to steady my hands and make sure my aim was accurate. I fire and take down the hind on the first shot. I grin beneath my mask until I realize that I can hear another one closing in. I readied myself for another takedown and repeated my previous actions. The hind blew and went down. 'Two for two.'

While I was taking care of the hinds, the rest of my allies were taking down the foot soldiers. Soon, they were all down as well and we turned towards out transportation.

"Corporal Davis, you're on transport."

"Roger. Commandeering for transport."

"Logan, you're on security in the back." I nod and climb in.

20 minutes later, we're at Fort Santa Monica and I smile beneath my mask. 'Home sweet home.' Riley barks at a Sergeant who greets him. The people on base love him just as much as we do.

"This is us, Sergeant." I feel the truck halt beneath me. I distantly hear Hesh order Riley to stay and though he looks slightly unhappy about it, he complies. We walk into the building.

"C'mon, let's go find the old man." Hesh speaks.

"I've been good today, Heshy. Maybe he'll give me a cookie." I spoke softly. Hesh laughed loudly, earning strange looks from surrounding soldiers. He turned to me and glared though he was still smiling.

Soon we're in there main office and Hesh is calling out to Dad.

He turned at the sound of his voice and I smiled. He may be intimidating to others, hell he was intimidating to me, but I loved him more than anything.

"I heard about the attack. You kids okay?" That's one thing about my Dad. He's never once referred to me as his son, unless he absolutely had to. He knows how it makes me feel. I mean, sure, the government know I'm a woman, but nobody on base does. We work hard to keep it that way.

"Always."

"Walk with me." He turned on his heel and began walking up with stairs.

"Dad, they were executing civilians..." Hesh voiced my worries.

"I know. Their recon teams round up scavengers, drifters, hoping to find a way into the city. It's how they took Dallas practically overnight." I couldn't keep silent anymore and decided that nobody would really be listening.

"So how can we help, Dad?" he seemed surprised to get my voice. Sometimes I wonder if he forgets that I have a voice. I winced at the amount of stairs, sending a white hot burning sensation throughout my leg. Hesh turned to me in silent question and I just shook it off. We finally reached the top floor and I sighed in relief.

"Listen, you kids... you're the only thing I've got left in this world."

"Dad, listen..." I began, only to be cut off. 'Talk more, they said. Can't cut you off if you don't talk.'

"But you're also the only ones I can trust."

"Hey, look, whatever it is, Logan and I, we're ready." I nodded, smiling, even though he couldn't see it.

"You two are going to No Man's Land." My smile fell and my heart sank.

"Wait, for real?" We started walking again, this time or onto the balcony overlooking the beach.

"We've been on the defensive for far too long. So I'm sending you outside the wall. You'll link up with a recon team, gather any intel you can on the enemy and get your asses back here." His voice screams urgency and seriousness, so I know that this must be important. Yet, an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach.

"So where in No Man's Land are we going?" Before Dad even answered his question, I knew.

"Somewhere you know better than anyone. You're going home."

I clench my fists and stare dead ahead. I fought the urge to protest. I almost should have.

If there was anywhere I didn't want to be, it was home.

**Hey guys:) I'm sorry if there are mistakes or inconstancies;) R&R**


End file.
